Pilot/phase 1 trials are conducted by many MCC investigators. Oversight for RN/CRA teams is provided by Dr. Roberts. The phase I team is a component of the "menu" approach to the support and promotion of clinical research according to which especially investigators with preclinical findings of translational potential can select from among a complete array of support services those components that may be needed to get into the clinic. Investigators may approach the cancer center, or they may be approached by the cancer center leadership. Investigators have received support in concept development; study design, including biostatistical input; research nursing and data management consultation; identification of potential sponsors and critical collaborators; grant, agreement, and contract application; budget development; management of internal and external regulatory affairs; clinical infrastructure development; study conduct; research nursing; data management; interim reporting; and analysis of results. Whereas some investigators may need assistance in only one or two areas, others essentially rely upon the infrastructure of the cancer center to solve most of these problems so that they may focus upon the development of the science. Sponsorship of a complete problem-solving menu for the development of translational research has facilitated significant growth in this area. The success of this approach is reflected in the existence of translational research within all MCC Research Programs.